Mile High
by ChloBoLow Hale
Summary: On their Transatlantic flight, Jasper decides to initiate Bella into an elite club. Complete sumut. Written for a friend whom deserves to smile. Written completely by Hoopsboy78. I'm just the beta. AH/AU. LEMON.ONE-SHOT.


**Mile High**

**Summary: On their Transatlantic flight, Jasper decides to initiate Bella into an elite club. Complete sumut. Written for a friend whom deserves to smile. Written completely by Hoopsboy78. I'm just the beta. AH/AU. LEMON. ONE-SHOT.**

"Bella, Baby," I whisper in her ear as my hand cups that sexy, firm arse of hers, "it gets cold on the plane." But fuck, I have to admit that I love how the short, tight denim skirt she's in hugs that perfect arse in all the right places; showing off those long, silky, toned, smooth legs.

Bella yelps out that sexy little giggle as we are handed the boarding cards and she shrieks when I slap that arse as we walk away.

Once we have boarded the plane and are seated, I have to adjust my cock when I watch as she uncrosses those long, smooth legs. Just begging for me to touch them.

We are soon in the air and once the plane is setting at its cruising altitude, I smirk as I cover us both with a blanket. Her eyes bug out in accusation and she starts to pout when I innocently ask, "What?"

I make out as if I am reaching over her for something and as I go to whisper in her ear, I run my hand up her leg. "You have teased my cock enough, now madam, it's your turn."

My tongue runs down her ear and I roll the lower lobe between my teeth. I smirk to myself as I feel my baby shudder and then whisper, "Not a sound, enjoy the thrill of the mile high, baby."

My hand moves further up and my good girl has no knickers on so my fingers find that soaking wet pussy fast. I smile into her neck as I mumble, "Who got you all wet?"

Without any warning, I push two fingers deep in that tight, hot cunt of hers as my teeth gently roll along the skin on her lower neck. Bella's body responds as I lay my head to on the side of her neck so it looks like we are any other normal couple watching the on-board movie.

With two fingers deep in her pussy, my thumb finds her clit and as I roll my thumb over it, it comes to life, becoming even more hard and erect. I thrust my fingers deep and hard but I suddenly withdraw them, to bring them to my lips. My eyes are on hers as I lick her juices off my fingers. Her eyes are hooded and her cheeks are flushed. At this very moment, all I can think about is how much I want to eat that cunt and fuck her good and hard.

My fingers return to her pussy and as I twist them, pushing deeper, I hit her gspot and feel Bella's legs quiver.

"Baby, is that good? Do you like feeling my fingers fucking you?" She just nods like the good girl she is.

The air hostess comes over, asking if we want drinks. "Baby, answer her." I smirk whist my fingers push deep, curling at the ends, attacking her gspot hard as my thumb moves over that clit.

"Jasper," she moans out, "w-w would you like a drink?" I can feel her walls tightening and I want that juice all over my hand so I tell the air hostess we are fine and send her on her way. I move my lips back to the bottom of her neck as her hips buck to meet my fingers. My teeth clamp down, sucking hard, her pussy clenches over my fingers and I feel her orgasm drip over my hand. I release my teeth and growl, "Mine." as she rides my fingers, small whimpers escaping as Bella tries so hard to remain quite.

When her high lessens, I remove my fingers and lick them, moaning at her taste. I attack her mouth, my tongue tracing inside hers as I moan, "Sit on my cock." Her eyes bug again when she feels me undo my belt and buttons.

"Baby, if you sit on my knee you will see the movie better." I state loud enough for the surrounding passengers to hear. I make sure the blanket is still firmly in place as I hold her hips and slowly lower her onto my throbbing cock. I can't contain a hiss when her warmth. I pull her down hard as she places her hands on the head rest in front of us. My temptress grinds down over my cock as I buck my hips up, hitting her deep and hard. I lay my head back and close my eyes to make out that I'm sleeping while I'm fucking her on-board a plane full of passengers. Soon we have a rhythm going and my cock starts to widen as I feel her pussy grip me. With 3 more thrusts, I cum hard, spilling my seed into her pussy and I feel the warmth of her release drench over my cock.

Her body falls back against my chest as our discreet panting slows down. I lift Bella up slightly to slide out of her, turning her so she is cuddling into me and I arrange the blanket over us. As her eyes flutter closed, I kiss her nose and whisper, "Remember baby, this is an eight hour flight, and when you wake up I will be hungry for pussy."

A couple of hours later, I wake Bella up by kissing down her neck, my fingers running up her silky legs. My baby's eyes start to flutter open as I grin and murmur, "I'm hungry for your pussy, Bella."

Once my hand works its way under the covers and I reach the top of her thighs, I slowly dip two fingers into her wet pussy. I give her a few hard pumps before I take them out and suck them into my mouth with a moan. _Tastes so fucking good._

She's panting when I tug her earlobe with my teeth and growl, "Toilets. Now."

Once she is inside and the coast is clear, I enter the tiny restroom to find her sitting and waiting for me, legs spread wide. Her fingers are stroking that shaven pussy, already glistening with her leaking juice.

I lick my lips and smirk as I drop to my knees, wasting no time dragging my tongue from her hole to her clit. Inhaling deeply at her fucking glorious scent, my cock is rock hard and straining against my denims as I suck her juice coated fingers into my mouth.

I attack her hard clit with my tongue and teeth. Sucking and nibbling, I push two fingers deep inside her tight, wet cunt. My fingers pump hard and fast as I twist them to find her gspot and hitting it with every stroke over and over.

I feel the heat on my fingers increase as her walls begin to grip even tighter. I look up at Bella and give her clit one last lick as I stand up.

As I rise to my feet, I bend her over the ledge. With my leg on the toilet, my fingers twist and pull her nipples. My lips are on her shoulder as I slam my cock deep in her pussy. I continue to rock my hips into her hard, the only sounds that can be heard are my balls slapping off her arse and her moans filling the tight compartment. My cock hits her gspot as my fingers find her clit and I suck and nibble her shoulder. I raise my body to thrust even harder and bring my hand down to smack her arse hard enough to make her moan.

"Soak me, baby," I groan as my dick swells, my balls tightening as her walls clench all around my cock.

"Fuck, baby," I moan hard as I fill her with my hot seed.

My dick is on fire as her orgasm coats it in her heat and she screams, "JASPER!" for all the plane to hear.

Once we are cleaned up, I kiss her forehead, thanking her. Then with a wink I state, "I'll see you back outside, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't own a single thing.<strong>


End file.
